Mysterious Attraction
by SarahMarMar
Summary: Bella is a reluctant Popular girl. Jasper is the new guy riddled with a tragic and mysterious past. Can Bella stop Jasper from self destruction without losing herself in the process? Will they find true love and peace together? A/H Future Lemons J/B story
1. Chapter 1 Enigma

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY..=) A/H**

Jasper/Bella, Alice/Edward, Rose/Emmett

**Mysterious Attraction**

**Chapter 1: Enigma **

"Bella. Bella. Did you here anything I just said?" Rosalie asked while waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Ummm, er,

sorry no. I guess I was starring off." I admitted sheepishly. "What was it you were say?" "SHE, was saying that there is a party at Mike Newton's

house tomorrow night and we really want to go." Alice interrupted with a pout.

"So what does that have to do with me? I can't stand the guy."

"Well you see we can't go unless you go too. Mike was very specific about that when he handed us the flyer today." Rosalie said, while ducking

her head knowing what was about to come.

"WHAT!" I loud whispered, " I can't believe the nerve of the egotistical jerk! I though he couldn't get any lower on my scumdar, but I guess I was

wrong!"

Mike had been trying to get into my pants for the past three years, just like ever pimple faces over sexed boy at Forks High School, and because of

that, all the slutty _popular_ girls wanted to be my _bestie_ . I just wasn't down for that. I hated being around to many people especially fake ones. I

preferred being a part of the scenery instead of being apart of the in crowd. I had two best friends and that was the way I like it, small groups

with loyal people. Yet for some reason people like Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and her clone Lauren Mallory were always tried to suck me

back in, this was getting fucking ridiculous.

I was brought out of my musing by nails tapping rapidly on the lunch room table. A nervous habit Alice had when she was impatiently waiting for

something she really wanted, and right now that was an answer from me.

"Fine, fine I'll go, but I swear if any of those dickheads try to get all grab ass on me I will not think twice about beat the shit out of the dumb fuck. I

wont have any repeats of the last time we attended one of these little get togethers." I was barley able to get the last of my sentence out before

I was bombarded by suffocating embraces accompanied by the standard girly sequel from bother Rose and Alice.

"Okay anything you say Bella! Thank you so much!" Alice replied while her and Rose perched back onto their chairs.

"Hey, guess what I heard," Rose was saying while leaning in conspicuously.

"I hear the new kid is going to be there. I guess he hasn't talk to anyone since he transferred here last month, so it was a big shocker when he

agreed to go."

My ears perked up at this little piece of new information. I had been fascinated by the new guy when he stepped into my first period History

class a month ago. I don't know what it was about him, but there was this indescribable pull I felt every time he entered a room. Some times I

think he feels it too, because ever so often I would catch him starring at me too.

As if he heard my thoughts Jasper Whitlock walked through the cafeteria double doors. Man, every time I saw him he took my breath away. He

was at least 6 feet tall with very muscular arms and a lean, sculpted body. I was willing to bet he was sporting at least a six pack under his black

Tee shirt. He had honey blond with the deepest expressive blue eyes I had ever seen. In that moment all I wanted to do was go up and lick him

from his collarbone to temple. I bet he would taste better than any exotic food I had ever had. I mentally slap myself to stop my train of thought.

Why was I thinking this way? I have never and I mean never reacted this way about a boy, especially one from this school. I couldn't pull my gaze

from him as he made his way to his usual table in the back of the room. Again my mind started to wonder. Where did he come from? Why was he

so quiet? And why was I so damned attracted to him? It was then I decided I was going to find out everything I could about this man so I could

get him out of my mind. I was positive that was the reason why I could stop thinking about him. Jasper was an enigma I had to solve. I had to

satisfy my curiosity.

Just then the bell rang signaling it was the end of our lunch period. " I'll see you guys in the parking lot after school," I said while standing up.

"Bella, have fun in your next class," Rose said while winking at me. I just rolled my eyes, just because Jasper was in my drama class, and we

happened to be partnered up for our monologs didn't mean we were going to fall in love. Yet I had to admit butterflies where fluttering around in

the pit of my stomach every time I thought about the kiss we were going to have to share at the end of out scene. As I was walking to my locker

to unload my books I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around just in time to see Jasper duck his head into his locker. What was going

on? Why did we keep playing this game of peek-a-boo? That's it! I am going to settle this once and for all. I am tired of feeling like I am not in

control. Today I was going to give Jasper a piece of my mind. I walked into the Drama room feeling like a hundred bricks had been lifted off my

shoulders once I made my decision. I quickly went to my seat in the back and waited patiently for Jasper to arrive. I had this unnerving feeling

today was going to be a turning point. After this conversation things were never going to be the same.

**Please review this is my first attempt at writing a Twilight story.**

I have another story on my page all origenal. I used this plot too so all the Twilight Fan's could read my writing with out straying from Twilight. I hope you enjoy! If there are different names at times thats because I missed it. Let me know if you find any.


	2. Chapter 2 Wanting more

**Chapter 2 : Wanting More**

Jasper was one of the last people to walk in, just like I expected him to be. Even though I knew little to nothing about him I felt like I knew what

his every move would be. To be totally honest it was starting to kind of freak me out. When he sat down I decide it was now or never. "So Jasper,"

I began. "We have been partners for about a month now and I have realized I know nothing about you."

Jasper study my face as if he was looking for something, than he moved in closer and whisper, "It is better this way. I can't get too close to you

Bella, I fear you will get hurt if I do….everyone else has."

"I don't understand. If you don't want to talk to me, you could just say it, instead of making up some cockamamie line about you not wanting me to

get hurt." I said with anger in my voice. It pissed me off to think he would lie just so he didn't have to feel guilty about blowing me off.

He looked pained as he said, "No Bella that is not it at all! I really do want to get to know you. I have never wanted to open up to someone as

much as I do you, it just isn't possible though. I can't risk you like that….you're to important to me.

"Let me decide what is best for me. I want, no need to know you. I can't describe it but I feel like you are vital for me. Now that I know of you I

can't go back to a life with out you in it." I said pleading with my eyes for him to understand.

Jasper sighed then fell silent while putting his head in his hands. I waited, hoping he wasn't going to shut me out again. Finally he looked up with

resignation in his eyes. "Okay," he said. "I can't stay away from you any longer. To be honest I am surprised I stayed away for this long." I was

stunned by his words.

"So we are going to get to know each other? Maybe become friends?" I asked excitedly. "If that is what you wish Bella. I would like nothing more

than a chance to get to know you. But please be on your guard around me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of

me." "Okay," I promised. I would do anything he asked if it gave me a chance to get to know him. " Now that we have that resolved I think it is

time we worked on our scene." Jasper said with a small smile playing on his lips. I looked at him wondering what was going through his mind. It

didn't take me long to find out. "Bella if I remember correctly we have to kiss at the end of the scene, and since we will be performing it in a few

weeks I think it is time to practice. Don't you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Of cccou, of courses," I stammered out. "Are you ready?" he

asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a nervous smile. "Okay." Then Jasper slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine they were as

smooth as I imagined them to be (yes I know, I know, but I couldn't help it!). My heart was racing so fast and loud I could hear the pounding in my

ears. All to soon though Jason was pulling away. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me and his eyes were glazed over and his face was

flushed. I am pretty sure if I looked in the mirror mine would look exactly the same. "Uhmm, that wasn't bad for our first try." I managed to say

through the daze.

"I agree, but I think we are going to have to practice it a few more times before the play." Before we could _practice_ the kiss again the bell rang. I

didn't even realize how much time had passed. "Well Bella I want to thank you for being so insistent on getting to know me. I can't wait to learn

more about you." As he started to walk away I grabbed his upper arm. "What?" I called, "Let me give you my number so you can call me when

ever you want." I said while I scribbled my number on a blank piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thank you" he replied as he stuffed the paper

in to his pocket. "Until tomorrow, good bye Bella," He said while kissing me on the check.

"Ugh! I can't believe I am going to this stupid hormonally driven party. The only positive thing I can think of is Jasper is going to be there." I

ranted. Jasper and I had been talking for the last two days, well I did most of the talking and he listen intently to ever word I said. One time I

asked him if he was going to open up to me, and he answer with these words, "Yes, one day I will tell you everything, but now is not the time. Any

way I am more interested in finding out all I can about you. The more you tell, the more I am intrigued by you." When he said that I knew I was

falling for him. I just wish it was the same for him. During Drama class we practiced our scene, but sadly never revisited the kiss. He said it was

because it was a private intimate acted that he would rather practice in private. To which I replied, "We are going to be kissing in front of

hundreds of people in a few weeks."

That's different," he said. I didn't understand his reasoning, but I wasn't going to push it.

Tonight was the party and a forebode feeling came over me as I finished getting ready. I didn't want to give the impression that I was looking

to get laid, so I wore black skinny jeans with my favorite Radiohead band shirt. I wanted to be comfortable so I put on my black converse and

through my waist long Mahogany hair in a lose messy bun. I decide to forfeit any make-up, their was no one I was trying to impress, and Jasper

had mention he thought I looked pretty with or with out make-up. Right as I finished putting my hair up I heard the doorbell ring. "I got it dad," I

yelled as I raced down the stairs. "Okay Bella. Are you going to come back tonight or are staying the night at one of you girlfriends house?" my

dad asked with out taking his eyes off the computer screen, probably working on some project for work. "Ummm I haven't thought that far ahead.

If I'm not back by two o' clock, then I will be spending the night with either Rose or Alice. I will call you and let you know what's up when I figure it

out. M'kay dad. "Okay sounds good to me." my dad said with a wave of his hand. I walked out the door and headed to the car with Rose and Alice.

"You are so luck to have suck a cool dad Bella. He lets you do what every you want. It must be nice to be so trusted." Yeah sure,

I grumbled. I didn't want to tell them it was only like that because my mom passed away well she was murder, and my dad didn't want to force me

to do anything for fear of pushing me away. I was the only one he had left. It still hurts me to think my mom's killer is still out there, but the police

assure us they are never going to give up. Mom was the daughter of the DA and my dad is chief of police here in Forks, so I know sooner or later

whom ever was responsible would pay. Rose brought me out of my thoughts when she announced that we were at Mike's house. I opened my

door while gritting my teeth. I really didn't want to be here.

When we walked in I head straight for the kitchen were I knew all the booze would be. I grabbed a few jell-o shot and downed them in one

gulp. I figured if I had to be hear I might as well get loosened up. Just as I was about to take a shot of patron someone grabbed my arm and

started pulling me out to the designated dance area. I was finally able to turn myself around enough to see who it was. "Damn you Mike what do

you think you are doing?" I screamed as I tried to pull away, but I was buzzing by now so I wasn't as strong as I normally would be. "Oh, come on

Bella just one dance. What's wrong you afraid you will like it." Mike taunted as he tried grabbing my ass and grounding his crock on my leg. Gross I

could fell his erection, at the same time I was getting dizzy for the smell of beer on his breath. "Please," I said trying a different approach. "Please

let me go. I want to go sit down with my friends." "Oh yes baby I love to hear you beg," Mike slurred as he tried to stick his tongue down my

throat. "I believe Bella said to let her go man. I would suggest you do it now." I looked up to see Jasper staring at Mike menacingly. "This is none

of your business Bro, go find your own girl. This one is mine." Mike said. "Look let her go, or its going to get ugly real fast." Jasper warned. Before I

knew what was happening I was knocked to the ground and Mike was clumsily throwing wild punches in Jasper general direction. Jasper easily

avoid Mike's futile attempt at hitting him. Then with one solid punch and a sickening crack, Mike went down knocked out cold.

Jasper took my hand while asking me, "Do you mind if we take a ride." "Sure, first I have to let Rose and Alice know that I am leave,"

"Its okay Bella," Rose said from behind us, "Jasper just make sure you get her home safely okay." added Alice.

"I will I promise."

"I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, your still coming over so we can go shopping for the dance next week right?" I asked.

Sure first thing in the morning, we have a lot to talk about anyway." Rose said while nodding her head toward Jasper.

"Alright talk to you guys tomorrow."

Jasper didn't say another word to me until we were pulling out of the drive way.

"What did you think you were doing drinking so much," he asked. " I hate to think what he would have done to you if I hadn't shown up when I

did."

I didn't know what to say. I know he was scared for me, but I didn't like the way he was talking to me. "I could have taken care of myself. I

didn't need you going all knight and shining armor on me." I said seething. "Yeah sure it looked like you were doing _such a great job_," He said

condescendingly to me. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Look I don't want to fight with you about this. I am fine now, thank you by the way." I

told him. That seemed to appease him. We drove for a little while until we were parked at Bennies Bluff a place all the kids from school went to

make out.

"What are we doing here?" I wondered aloud. "I just wanted to talk to you in private and since everyone is at the party this place is as good as

any." he answered. "Oh okay, so what did you want to talk about."

"Well I was hopping I could ask you a question" he said with a nerves edge to his voice. Jasper nerves, this had to be important.

"Yeah you can ask me anything you know that right?" I questioned

"Well here goes nothing. I was wondering if you were seeing anyone, or interested in any guy at the school." he asked while gripping the steering

wheel tightly.

This was not the question I was expecting. I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know if I told him I had feeling for him, if he was going to

run away kicking and screaming. So I decide a vague answer would be my best bet.

Ummm, well I am not seeing anyone right now, but there is someone I would like to explore the possibility of developing a relationship with." I said

all in one breath. Jasper got a thoughtful look on his face then he asked, "Well do I know the lucky guy?" I was floored that he thought any guy

would be luck to have me interested in them.

Yep you do know him," I said popping the "p".

His face fell for a minute before he recovered. " Please be careful, Bella. Boys our age can be volatile especially if they are not give what they think

is rightfully theirs when they are with a girl."

"Oh" I mumbled. I thought for sure he was actually interested in me. I guess he was just trying to be a good friend.

"You know I also brought you here for another reason."

"Really," I said my curiosity pecking. "I was thinking we could practice our kiss seeing

As how we are alone and everything, you know for the sake of our play." He added

My heart fell into my stomach. He only wanted to kiss me so we could put on a good performance. At this point I was will to accept any excuse

to have his lips on mine again. "I think that would be a good idea" I agreed trying to keep my voice even.

Jasper leaned in pressing his lips gently to mine, yet firmly at the same time. I lost myself in the kiss, even though it meant more to me then to him.

A few moments later he pulled away and I reluctantly let him.

"Uhumm, I think it is safe to say we are not going to have a problem making the kiss look believable." He said softly.

I didn't want to show him how much the kiss had effected me, I turned my head to look out the window and said, "Well it is getting late, I should

probably head home."

"If that is what you want," Jasper said as he started the car. Before he had the chance to hide it I saw a look of…..disappoint? On his face through

the reflect of the window. Man I can't figure him out. He is still so much a mystery to me.

As we pulled up to my house Jason put his hand on mine and looked into my eyes. "Please Bella before you make any decisions on wither or not

you are going to pursue a relationship with this guy, let me know so I can find out his intentions. I couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting

you."

"I will I promise."

He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it chastely.

Good night beautiful Bella. Sweet dreams.

I couldn't think of anything cleave or romantic to say so I dumbly replied, "Yeah you too." I opened the car door and started walking to my door.

When I opened it and turned to close it once I was inside I notice that he didn't leave until he saw that I was safely inside.

For the next few weeks Jasper and I spent as much time as we could together. He even was willing to hang out with Rose and Alice. It was

now Friday night and I was worn out from the week. Mike had been leaving me along, I had a sneaking suspicious it was only because Jasper was

constantly with me. Rose and Alice, however were a different story. They hounded me about Jason every chance they had. They were relentless

with their questioning, but I was stubborn and I wasn't giving anything up. That night I fell asleep with out even realizing I had.

Jasper brought me into his room and shut the door. I wondered around taking my time inspection every detail of his heaven away from reality.

There was a king size been to the left of the door and a few feet away sat an oak desk in front of a bay window. The strange thing was there

were no pictures or posters up on his walls. It was if he stayed here, but didn't _live _in this room. I had my back to him while I was standing in front

of the desk, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him approaching. When I turned around I was standing face to face with the man who was a

complete mystery to me. "You know," he said, "that dress really looks beautiful on you. As I stared into his chocolate orbs I was dazed and didn't

realize I was leaning towards him.

He unconsciously leaned in too, our foreheads touching as our breath quickened. Soon our lips connected in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Jasper pushed me back farther into the desk and lifted me up gently, setting me on top of it. He continued kissing me, placing one hand gently on

the side of my face as the other snaked up my thigh, under the dress touching me through my black lacy boy shorts. My hands tangled in his hair

as I continued to kiss him, our breath coming quicker and the kiss becoming more heated. Jasper placed a gentle kiss on my neck, trailing his lips

south down my body. I arched myself into him, wanting more. He reached for the strap in my dress, slipping it down off my shoulder and placing a

gentle kiss there. Our lips met again and he skillfully moved his with mine as I felt a heated pleasure against my skin.

I reached for his belt and undid it, throwing it to the floor. I continued to kiss him passionately as I reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it,

exposing the rock hard perfection that lay beneath. I ran my hands over his perfectly toned abs as we continued to kiss. I went for the zipper on

my dress, attempting to slip it off. Jasper grabbed my hand softly but firmly, stopping me. He took one finger and lifted my chin so I could meet his

eyes. He held my gaze as he spoke. "Bella..."

I shushed him with another kiss capturing his lips with mine. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to be reasonable and stop this; I

wouldn't allow it. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me too, his need to protect me from himself just kept getting in the way, well, I wouldn't let

them.

I reached forward and stroked him gently through his pants and he let out a hiss. I smiled. Jasper's animalistic side took over as his eyes darkened

with lust again at my touch. He unzipped my dress and it fell in a pool at my feet. He gazed at me hungrily, clad in only his Levi pants, looking like a

male model I desperately wanted to fuck.

I suddenly became very conscious of the fact that I was lacy black bra and matching boy shorts. I crossed my arms over my chest that was bulging

from the push up bra and Jasper moved them away, gazing down at me with hungry eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered in my ear before nibbling

on it gently.

He undid my bra and let it fall to the floor, gazing at me again before meeting my eyes. He attacked me with a needy kiss before pushing the desk

lamp aside and laying me down on the desk. He undid his pants and slipped them down, kicking them aside before climbing onto the desk and

hovering above me, his muscular, arms supporting themselves on either side of my head. He looked down at me, his hair falling in his face a bit,

looking incredibly hot. His experience was incredibly hot and he commanded this sex god character arousing me further. He leaned down and

kissed me as my arms wrapped around his back, my fingers tracing his back muscles.

All the sudden I could hear _beep, beep, beep._ I looked around Jasper form to find were the offending sounds was coming from. As I scanned the

room Jasper started getting up and gathering his clothes. "Wait! Where are you going?" I pleaded. "Bella it is time for you to wake up."

"What I said," confusion laced through my voice.

"Wake up," he said again, but this time it was not his voice that came out. It was a females voice that sounded oddly familiar. I slowly opened my

eyes to see that I was not in fact in Jasper's room, but in my own with Alice and Rose standing at the foot of my bed looking at me with a mixture

of amusement and understanding. "Wow, if the noises and gasp you were making are any indication about how bad you have it for Jasper, girl I

would say you are head over heels in love with him" Rose stated matter-of-factly. "Your crazy! I don't even really know the guy. He has spoken to

me a grand total of four times. I would hardly say that is enough time to 'Fall head over heels' as you put it." I replied while trying to had the blush

that was creeping up my cheeks. "Sure what ever you say Bella, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. I know you better than that." Rose

answered. "Whatever," I mumbled as I started to get out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3:What an Interesting Day

Chapter 3: What an Interesting Day

" Here Bella I have already picked out what you are going to wear. I thought you would have a hard time concentrating after a steamy dream

like that!" Alice said while smirking at me.

I couldn't help the blush that was spreading across my checks, Alice always knew how to get to me.

"Damn it Alice I haven't blushed since seventh grade!" I half shouted while snatching the clothes out of her hand. "Well miss hot stuff you

should be more worried about what you were saying in your sleep then me making you blush, I mean honestly Bells do you kiss your father with

that mouth!" Alice teased. Oh shit I thought, what the hell was I saying. Just then Rose spoke up saving me from this extremely humiliating

moment. "Come on Alice leave the poor girl in peace so she can get dressed. If we don't hurry all the good dresses are going to be gone before

we even make it to Port Angeles," Rose said with a huff. "Ok, Ok! I stop razing her about it for now, but Bella I expect a full run down complete

with every minor detail of your dream," Alice said with a pointed look. I have been friends with Alice long enough to know this was a battle I was

not going to win. I nodding letting her know I heard her as I rushed out of the room to the privacy of my bathroom so I could collect my

thoughts. After a through shower I stepped out of the tub feeling more confident than when I stepped in. I could do it. I could tell Alice my

dream, its not like I hadn't hear all of her sexually explicit rendezvous with her boyfriend of two years Edward Cullen, and hers where considers

child's play when compared to Rose and Emmett McCarty sexcapades. It wasn't until I looked at the outfit Alice had chose for me did I start to

lose the self-confidence I just had. Who am I kidding? I though. If I am scared shitless to leave the bathroom in this, let alone the house, what

makes me think I can utter a word about the single most erotic and arousing dream I had ever experienced! I took three deep breaths then

looked at myself in the mirror, Its okay Bella you can do this I told my reflection. First your going to put this yellow/black floral print halter(yuck,

so not my style) on. The black super skinny jeans are not that bad, but I am going to forgo the black pumps for my black converse(hey if I was

going to have to wear the rest of the out fit my feet were at least going to be comfortable!) Alice was going to have an aneurysm once she saw

what I had on my feet, but she could deal if she wanted to hear all the hairy details of my dream. I then quickly brushed my hair out deciding to

let it dry naturally, once I applied a little mascara and lip gloss I was ready to take on the challenge that was Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

After getting yelled at bye Alice for fifteen minutes about my shoes and how it ruined the entire outfit, then deciding to agree on disagreeing

we all rushed down the stairs telling my Dad a quick good bye as we headed out the door; Rose, Alice and I all piled into Alice's yellow Porsche.

She peeled out, driving at least twenty miles over the speed as a eerie quietness filled the cab. I knew this was the calm before the storm.

"Alice, Rose, just start the interrogation so we can be done before we get to Port Angeles," I said with an ere of defeat. Alice actually squealed

with excitement before she asked me her first of many questions I was sure. "Bella I heard you moan Jasper's name a few times, what was he

doing to you to make you moan so much?"

That seemed like a simple enough question. "Well after he pushed me onto his desk in his room, he was kissing me gently and almost

lovingly, then her started moving his hand up my thigh." That is about as far as I got before Rose interrupted me, "No, wait Bella. You mean to

tell me even though you have never let a guy get passed first base you were letting dream boy round to third?"

"Gee thanks Rosy, just because I don't let any of the STD infected boys at our school score, doesn't mean I am a complete prude. I just need

to find the right guy." I said defensively. "Sorry Bella its just I have never seen you this flustered over a guy before. So do you think this Jasper

guy is the one you want to give your V-card to?" Rose asked gently. I guess she thought she had hurt my feelings. "Its ok Rose, I know you

reacted that way because you care." Damn straight Bella you and Alice are like sisters to me and I would do anything for you!" She said

passionately. "Ditto," Alice chimed in.

"I feel the same way you guys, you were there for me when my mother was murder. Both of you brought me back from the black depression

that surrounded me for almost a year. For that I will always love you guys." I said while I tried to hold back the tears that were threaten to fall.

"Any way enough with the mushy sentimental stuff." Alice said with a shaky laugh. "So Bella do you really think he is the one?"

" I don't know what it is about Jasper, I mean I hardly know the guy, but at times it feels like it was meant to be. Do you know what I mean?"

Both Alice and Rose got a dream like glaze over their eyes and said yes in unison. "Okay Bella if you really want to do this, then we have to get

you ready. After Alice and I are done with you he will be begging on his hands and knees just for a kiss." While Rose was saying this Alice was

nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

We made it to the vintage dress shop in record time (thanks to Alice's inability to go the speed limit). After an hour of browsing around looking

for the perfect dress, we all found what we were looking for. Alice had chosen Rampage One-Shoulder Ruffle Dress

in a large-scale cream/multi floral print charms, and black pep toe stiletto pumps. It positively screamed ALICE. Rose went with something a little

more bold. It was a Teeze Me Origami Red Strapless Tube Dress complete with an origami pleating on the bust and a slightly pleated waist. I

went with some more timeless a Rampage Sweetheart black sleeveless Dress which accentuated sweetheart bust, allover decorative seaming,

and cutout back with an exposed back zipper, and like Alice, Rose and I chose black stiletto peep toe heels.

Once we were done we decided to call Edward and Emmett to meet us for lunch since they were also in Port Angeles picking up some supplies,

so they could paint the living room for Esme, Edward's mom and Emmett's aunt. After picking a sandwich shop that had chairs and tables on the

outside we sat down and waited for the boys to show up. Just as I finished ordering my drink Rose hit my leg under the table. "Damn Rose what

was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my leg. "Isn't that Jasper over there getting off the motorcycle?" She inquired. I turned around and OH MY

GOD! There Jasper stood looking like sex and sin. "Bella stop slobbering and invite him to have lunch with us!" Alice pushed.

"No I don't think he would want to. He isn't one for socializing anyway."

"Well if you don't I will," Rose said as she waved her hand at Jasper.

Jasper looked around him, then back at Rose, and to my surprise he lazily strolled over to us. Before Rose could get a word out Jasper spoke

first. "Hello Bella, ladies. How are you today."

That was the first time I noticed he had a southern drawl. I must have had my mouth hanging wide open again because the next thing I knew J

asper was leaning over and closing it with his index finger. At that moment I had a flash back to my racy dream. "Bella didn't you want to ask J

asper something," Alice prompted. "Umm oh yeah," I said will shaking my head to dispel the memory. "Jasper would you like to have lunch with

us, Edward and Emmett will be joining us as well, and for the second time with in thirty minutes Jasper Whitlock surprised me. "I would love to B

ella, thank you for inviting me."

Oh boy this was going to be interesting. I though as Jasper sat down in the seat closes to me. I didn't fail to notice the wicked look both Alice

and Rose had on their pretty little faces. Yes this most definitely was going to be an interesting luncheon…….


End file.
